Tamaki Loves You
by Nannon-yay
Summary: Oneshot, set to the song I luv u by the Ordinary Boys. Tamaki loves someone...but who is it?Tamakix?


_'I'm not gonna patronise ya  
But trying to write down why I like ya  
It doesn't make it any better  
To just steal kind words off Phil Spector '_

Tamaki blinked at the blank page, words trying to form in his head, to express how he felt, but the only things that came to his mind sounded cheesy and cliche. His lavender eyes shut tight as he sighed, letting his mind rest, he'd been at it for hours. Actually using his brain for once, which was very rare on the blond's case.

His heart fluttered at the thought of who he was writing the letter to, there was no way to explain how he felt. It was indescribeble, the feeling of pain that hit him when he saw that person with someone else, the way that he enjoyed their company. How when they weren't with him, his world stopped and every moment hurt. He could always write that down, but it was sound oh too cliche to the person he had feelings for.

The blond let out a groan of defeat, dropping the pen along with his school books and letting the sheet of paper fall to his bedroom floor. He threw himself across his bed, his limbs sprawled against torn and scrunched up balls of paper.

"Damn you..." He hissed under his breath, "Why did I have to fall inlove...? It's soo confusing!" He banged the back of his pretty head against the soft matress, his fists clenched in tight balls. Tamaki Suou had always expected falling inlove to be a magical, glorious thing that made you feel light and heavenly, but instead it made you feel paranoid and confused. He wasn't sure whether the person he had feelings for would take this seriously or not, so he had to tell them how he truly felt.

The person's image flickered through Tamaki's mind, making his heart flutter. Okay, maybe it wasn't all paronoia and confusion, he was mighty sure that he was inlove with the dark haired beauty. He blushed at the thought of naming them that, he usualy would reffer to them as a member of his family.

_'And I know all these tired cliches  
But I don't know which cliche to say  
cause cliches don't have any impact  
So I guess I will be matter-of-fact'_

Tamaki's mind began to trail off into deep thought, memories flowing through his head. He found himself smiling, grinning, chuckling and laughing at his thoughts, remembering all the humourous things that he had shared with this person.

He lay there for hours, his mind rushing with thoughts. Finally, he sat up a huge smile across his face. Tamaki slowly realised that words could not explain what he felt, so he decided to get straight to the point, and tell them face to face. His lavender eyes gazed over towards the wall clock, he blinked through the dim light of his bedside lamp as he read the time. 12:40pm.

"Woah, I better hit the hay. I'll be tired tommorow." He said as he crawled into his blue pajamas and slipped into bed, into a deep dream about school the next day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Cos...It's so good to know ya  
that I just don't know how to show ya'_

Tamaki Suou took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves by winding his fingers within eachother. He placed a slender hand against the third music room door handle and pushed open the door gently. It was early and Tamaki knew that the only person earlier there then he was was the person he loved.

He smiled slightly as the early morning sun radiated through the Host Club, illuminating everything in a warm, tangerine glow. Tamaki stepped in, cautiously trying not to be heard as he made his way, slowly to the slender figure, their back turned. Violet orbs scattered over the room nervously, asthough looking for an escape route. The blond stopped himself and reasured himself that it was going to be fine.

Tamaki took another breath and walked over to the table, placing slender fingers on the person's shoulder. The person gazed up, their eyes averting to the left, were they could slightly make out the sillouhette of a hand.

"Tama..." The voice began, but was cut off by the small hushing sound of Tamaki's voice, he wrapped his fingers around the brunnette's and stood them up, facing them directly.

"Shh...I need to tell you something..." The blond explained as the brunnette shot him a confused look, "Come on." He pulled the brunnette by the wrist over to a window seat, the orange sun illuminating their slender sillouhettes. Purple orbs locked down seriously into dark ones, studying the brunnette's face intently. The person looked at him confusingly, "I..."

_'I love you, you know that  
Don't you?  
I love you'_

Tamaki shook his head before returning his adverted gaze to the person, looking down with sparkling lavender eyes.

"I love you." He finally blurted out, soo loud that his mother in France could probably hear him. He slapped his hand firmly over his mouth and dropped his head, repeating the word: idiot in his head. The person gasped inside, but still retaining a placid yet confused look. A small smile played on the brunnette's lips as they placed a slender finger against the blond's chin, and tugged their face up to their view.

Dark met light as Kyouya Ootori captured Tamaki Suou's lips. They were like a magnet, opposites that attracted together. The brunnette pulled away as the blond's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, he wasn't expecting a kiss, and he was definetely not expecting the fact that he kissed the brunnette back, more passionately this time.

Kyouya wrapped his slender fingers around the blond's shoulders, pulling him closer to himself, their lips never leaving eachother. When they finnally did pull away, to catch their breaths, they both chuckled. Kyouya gazed up, his glasses glinting under the sun rise.

"I love you too."

_'I love you, you know that  
Don't you?  
I love you'_


End file.
